


Here Is Where I Want to Be

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: Scisaac Week 2013 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter AU. Scott and Isaac sneak out  to see each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Is Where I Want to Be

**Author's Note:**

> written for day five of Scisaac Week, AU Saturday. Also, this is late because of a baby shower and then a storm knocking out our power.

Scott ran down the hall, stopping only when he heard footsteps. He ducked behind the statue of the three-eyes witch just as the hall was lit by wand light. He peeked out and went cold as he saw Professor Harris, head of Slytherin house walking down the hall.

The man stopped in front of the statue, staring at it for a long time and making Scott feel very uncomfortable before he finally walked away. Scott waited until he couldn’t hear his footsteps anymore before he got out and continued walking.

When he finally made it to the portrait of an older witch he spoke the password. The portrait swung open and Scott climbed inside, finding Isaac was already there, lying across a blanket as he hovered something in the air. The item dropped once he heard Scott and he smiled. “Take you long enough?”

Scott crawled over to the blanket, unable to stand up due to the small space, and lay beside his boyfriend. “Almost got caught three different times,” Scott replied, pressing his lips against Isaac’s. “This would work soo much better if we were in the same house.

Isaac wrapped his arms around Scott and pulled the other teen over top of him. “Yes, but I’m not brave enough to be in Gryffindor.”

“You snuck out in the middle of the night to meet with me,” Scott said. “I think you’re brave enough.”

“I wonder what everyone would think if they knew about this?”

Isaac shrugged. “I’d probably be even more of a disgrace to the Lahey family. I’m a Hufflepuff, a werewolf and I’m in love with the great Scott McCall. What’s one more thing to that list?”

Scott ran his fingers through Isaac’s hair. “I still think you’re perfect.”

“You’re the only one.”

“Then my opinion should be the only one to matter,” Scott said, kissing Isaac again. “Come with me to Hogsmede this weekend. I want to take you on a date.”

“But what will the others think?” Isaac asked in mock horror.

“I don’t give a damn what people think. You and me are going on a date, a real one and I’m going buy my boyfriend lots of neat stuff and we’re going to have a great time.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Don’t do that.”

Isaac laughed. “Sorry.”

That weekened when they arrived at Hogsmeade, Scott and Isaac walked through the village hand in hand. Stiles wasn’t far behind, glaring at anyone who dared to look at the couple the wrong way.


End file.
